El asesino
by Vale Malfoy Black
Summary: Aquella mañana esa fue la noticia que ocupó la primera plana de todos los periódicos tanto del mundo Mágico, como del Muggle. Draco Malfoy, había sido hallado muerto en un callejón. Tras el asesinato de Draco, Pansy tiene que regresar a Hogwarts para averiguar quién mató a su esposo, sin saber que el asesina está más cerca de ella de lo que cree


**EL ASESINO**

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el _"Reto al Azar"_ propuesto por la página _A. Priorincantatem_.

* * *

Aquella mañana esa fue la noticia que ocupó la primera plana de todos los periódicos tanto del mundo Mágico, como del Muggle. Draco Malfoy, heredero de una gran fortuna, sangre pura, exmortífago y reconocido mago para la sociedad mágica; importante empresario para la no mágica había sido hallado muerto en un callejón. Las fotos ocupaban gran parte de la página, y eran horrendas y mórbidas.

Habían pasado 7 años desde la Guerra, y se temía que este asesinato fuera una venganza contra el exmortífago. Los aurores habían rodeado el perímetro y alejaban a todos los curiosos.

En ese momento apareció el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores; venía a ver a la esposa de Malfoy. Pansy sostenía a un niño rubio en sus brazos de no más de 3 años. Miraba con los ojos empañados el cadáver de su esposo. Atrás de ella se encontraban Blaise Zabinni y su esposa Daphne; listos para intervenir en el momento en que ella los necesitase.

-Buenos días señora Malfoy, señores Zabinni – saludó el auror con una inclinación de cabeza. Pansy se volteó lentamente.

-¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Por qué lo asesinó?

-Me temo señora que aún no lo sabemos. Por eso la mande llamar, necesitamos indicios, pistas para avanzar en la investigación –

-Exijo saber quién lo hizo, en este momento auror Potter. ¿Cuánto dinero quiere?, no hay problema. Le daré lo que pida con tal de saber quién asesinó a mi esposo –

-Señora Malfoy, me temo que no puedo decírselo, porque no lo sé. Los inefables están investigando aún –

-Bien – dijo abrazando más fuerte al niño – Avíseme cuando lo sepa –

Y así, sin nada más que agregar desapareció hacia su mansión. Harry Potter se masajeó el puente de la nariz. No podía creer que su enemigo de la escuela estuviese muerto. Y menos podía creer que hubiera dejado a su esposa viuda y a un niño huérfano. Con un último suspiro se apareció en el Ministerio de Magia. Iba a ser una jornada larga.

* * *

En cuanto estuvo en su mansión Pansy les entregó su hijo a los elfos domésticos. Cuando estuvo a solas se echó a llorar. Su esposo había sido asesinado. La había dejado sola con su hijo. Si bien no se amaban se respetaban y se necesitaban. Eran como cualquier matrimonio sangre pura; sólo que ellos se necesitaban el uno al otro para mantenerse en pie. Era el otro quién aliviaba sus temores y lo consolaba cuando sus miedos ganaban la batalla. ¿Qué haría sin él?

En ese momento reflexionó sobre algo, se levantó y corrió hacia el estudio de su esposo; tenía que encontrar al culpable de esto. Necesitaba pruebas para entregar a los aurores y que condenasen al asesino. En cuanto llegó sacó todo lo que había en los cajones. Revolvió papeles y folders, sacó todo lo que había en los cajones; hizo un desastre en la biblioteca, sacó joyas y regalos que guardaba para en contentarla cuando discutían. En el último cajón encontró una trampilla oculta por una pila de papeles, la abrió y sacó una caja que contenía un único papel; con una hermosa caligrafía estilizada una amenaza

" _Te arrepentirás Draco, me vengaré de lo que me hiciste"_

A la tarde recibió una visita de Harry Potter

-Señora Malfoy, le doy mis condolencias por lo ocurrido –

-Auror Potter, las condolencias me las darán todos, pero si usted está aquí, es para darme información que nadie más puede darme –

-Verá señora Malfoy, los Inefables hicieron su trabajo, pero solo pudimos averiguar que fue una mujer quién cometió el asesinato; habló con su esposo antes de matarlo, pero desconocemos la conversación. Fue una venganza, y lo asesinó con una daga de plata. No dejó ningún rastro de magia, fue muy inteligente –

Pansy se permitió llorar un poco antes de sacar la caja que había encontrado por la mañana

-Es claramente caligrafía de mujer señora Malfoy. Hemos investigado a su esposo, y creemos que ha de ser algún enemigo de Hogwarts o una víctima de la Guerra; dado que después de la escuela su vida ha sido más bien tranquila en lo que respecta a las mujeres. –

-Sí, solo ha habido algunas amantes ocasionales, soy consciente de ello –

-En ese caso, debemos averiguar más de su vida durante la escuela, tenemos que conocerla a fondo. Lo más probable es que su enemiga sea alguna compañera de la escuela, algún conflicto que haya tenido con alguna chica más o menos por cuarto año, que es cuando se ve más el cambio hormonal, y que pudo haber lastimado a alguna mujer. ¿Tiene alguna idea señora Malfoy? –

-Me temo que no Auror Potter, mi esposo y yo éramos muy delicados respecto al pasado del otro, y de la escuela, me temo que no me informaba de las chicas con las que andaba, yo era solo su prometida y ya –

-De acuerdo señora Malfoy, si descubre o recuerda algo más, por favor avíseme, la mantendré informada de todos nuestros avances en la investigación –

Harry se retiró de la mansión cansado y extrañado. Este caso le estaba pareciendo muy extraño, no había pistas, no había sospechosos, y en pocas palabras no había avances.

En cuanto Pansy se vio sola otra vez regresó al estudio de su esposo, ya había acabado con el escritorio; relevante para el caso solo había encontrado la caja con la nota, de ahí en fuera no había nada más con lo que pudiese trabajar. Vació libreros, armarios y archiveros sin encontrar nada relevante, así que continuó con su habitación. Como todos los matrimonios sangre pura, cada uno tenía su habitación por separado, y solo habían dormido juntos antes de que ella quedase embarazada de Scorpius. Revolvió todo en el cuarto, hasta que en uno de sus abrigos viejos encontró un objeto extraño y pequeño. Lo analizó cuidadosamente; tardó unos minutos en reconocerlo, era un giratiempo, si bien no era uno normal puesto que tenía más anillos de los normales.

Examinándolo encontró grabado el apellido "Black" en el interior del anillo más pequeño. Corrió hacia la biblioteca y pasó toda la noche revisando los libros que hablaban sobre giratiempos, hasta que lo encontró…

* * *

La mañana la sorprendió dormida en la biblioteca; con los músculos tensos se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación a arreglarse para el día, ese día sepultarían a su esposo; y mientras se vestía de luto tras un largo rato sumergida en la bañera con el fin de relajarse, pensó en lo que Potter le había dicho el día anterior: **"** _Debió de ser un enemigo en Hogwarts, alguien a quien haya lastimado"_

A las doce en punto se apareció en el panteón con su hijo en brazos. Se encontraban ahí ya su suegra, sus padres, Blaise y Daphne, Theo y Astoria y algunos compañeros de Sytherin cuando iban en Hogwarts, estos serían al parecer los únicos presentes en el sepelio. Este se desarrolló en un silencio sepulcral; al término Pansy solamente se dirigió a Narcissa antes de desaparecer de ahí para evitar las condolencias que inevitablemente le darían:

-¿Cómo estás querida? – preguntó Narcissa mientras la abrazaba

-Estoy bien Cissy, deprimida por su partida desde luego, pero bien –

-¿Crees poder sobrellevarlo?, sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites –

-No te preocupes Cissy, solo….. ¿Podrías llevártelo por unos días? – Dijo al tiempo que le extendía a Scorpius – No me siento capaz de cuidarlo en estos momentos –

-Claro que sí – dijo mientras lo acomodaba en sus brazos – te entiendo –

-Gracias Cissy –

Tras esto se desapareció sin esperar las condolencias de los demás. Tenía algunos asuntos que resolver respecto a la muerte de su esposo.

En cuanto llegó a la mansión se dirigió a la biblioteca a comparar su giratiempo con el que había encontrado en el libro. Eran idénticos, el libro decía que el giratiempo era único en todo el mundo mágico, y que este había desaparecido hacia mil años en una pequeño pueblo de Londres

" _El giratiempo de los celtas se heredaba entre la familia descendiente del rey celta. Dicho giratiempo tiene la capacidad de que conforme se retrocede en el tiempo se rejuvenece de acuerdo al tiempo retrocedido. Muchos magos lo usaron para cambiar sus decisiones, evitar conflictos o salvar el futuro sabiendo lo que ocurriría. Cuando se usa dicho giratiempo no se es un espectador de lo que ya ocurrió, se vuelve a vivir lo ocurrido"_

Pansy cerró el libro y analizó la decisión que tenía entre manos. Con este artefacto podría volver a su época en Hogwarts y averiguar quién había asesinado a Draco, espiaría y seguiría a Draco para saber cuándo había empezado todo esto y quién lo había hecho. Solo que….. Si hacía algo mal podría cambiar todo su futuro, y corría el riesgo de que su hijo no naciera, y eso era algo que no quería perder. Pero amaba a Draco, nunca lo admitiría, pero ella había estado enamorada de Draco desde el día que lo vio. Draco no la amaba, ella lo sabía, se habían casado como un acuerdo comercial entre sus familias; pero eso no impedía que lo amase.

La decisión estaba tomada, tenía que hacerlo, amaba a su hijo, pero amaba más a Draco. Sin Draco su vida no era nada. Empezó a girar el giratiempo y sintió como era jalada hacia atrás por el mismo. Aterrizó en la Torre de Astronomía de Hogwarts; se levantó y se sintió claramente diferente, estaba más delgada y ligeramente más baja, tenía su cuerpo bien formado de adolescente y su cabello largo como 7 años atrás; aún tenía en una mano el libro que había estado leyendo y el giratiempo en la otra. Decidió colgarse el giratiempo en el cuello y el libro lo guardó en un bolsillo interior de su túnica. Salió de la Torre y se dirigió a su habitación; en el pasillo se encontró con los prefectos que hacían sus rondas. Había regresado a su séptimo año en Hogwarts, aquel que había cursado por segunda vez tras la guerra. Se analizó detalladamente, llevaba su túnica de Hogwarts y la insignia de prefecto que había conservado; aunque Draco ya no era prefecto, sino Premio Anual, ella era la prefecta de su casa junto con Blaise Zabinni; había sido una gran sorpresa que Blaise fuera prefecto, pero fue solo porque Theo rechazó el puesto; después de la guerra había optado por llevar una vida más calmada. Intentó recordar los horarios de las rondas de aquel año, y agradeció que le tocase a ella patrullar esa área.

Había regresado a Noviembre de 1998, y el reloj del castillo ya marcaba las doce. Su ronda había terminado, y se dirigió a su habitación. Al llegar frente a la entrada de su casa, se dio cuenta de que no recordaba la contraseña; por lo cual decidió esperar a Blaise, que de seguro si la recordaba.

Unos minutos más tarde vio aparecer finalmente a Blaise

-Hey, Blaise. Tardaste siglos en llegar –

-¿Pansy?, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –

-Esperándote, obviamente –

-¿Desde cuándo me esperas tú a mí? –

-Desde que Draco es Premio Anual. A veces necesito alguien con quien hablar, al parecer Draco está muy ocupado con Granger como para ponerme atención –

-Vaya, y eso me deja a mí como segunda opción, ¿cierto? –

-En realidad, debido a lo que quiero contarte, fuiste la primera –

-¿Y qué es eso que quieres contarme? –

-Mira esto – dijo mientras le enseñaba el libro que se había llevado consigo

-¿Giratiempos? ¿Qué tiene eso de interesante? –

-Mira – le señaló la página en donde estaba el giratiempo de los Black

-Vaya, eso sí que sería útil, pero, ¿desde cuándo te interesan a ti los giratiempos?–

Para cuando preguntó eso, Blaise ya había dicho la contraseña y ambos estaban en la Sala Común, rumbo a sus dormitorios de prefectos y Pansy se había aprendido la contraseña; Blaise ya había hecho la pregunta que le interesaba, ahora tenía que sembrar la semilla de la duda en él para que le creyera

-Desde que yo lo utilizo – y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto

Blaise estaba impresionado, ¿Pansy había dicho que utilizaba un giratiempo?, entonces…..

Tomó el libro que le había dejado Pansy y se dirigió a su habitación. Tenía mucho pensar sobre lo que le había dicho.

* * *

Pansy despertó tranquila, hacía mucho que no dormía tan bien. Cuando salió de su cuarto rumbo al Gran Comedor se encontró con Blaise que la estaba esperando. Había pasado toda la noche analizando el libro que le había dado Pansy; no era de la biblioteca de Hogwarts. En la primera página tenía grabado el emblema de los Black; algo verdaderamente extraño, tomando en cuenta quien lo tenía; analizó detalladamente la página que Pansy había marcado, aquella que hablaba sobre un giratiempo celta perdido hacía años; una teoría había empezado a formarse en su mente; pero era bastante improbable que la Pansy de ahí viniera del futuro, aunque, tomando en cuenta todo lo que había ocurrido, era probable que fuera cierto.

-Así que, ¿tienes un giratiempo Pansy? –

-Sí – lo sacó de su túnica y se lo mostró

-Y, es el giratiempo perdido de los celtas –

-Sí –

-Lo que no me explico Pansy, es ¿qué haces aquí?, deduzco que vienes del futuro, pero ¿para qué?, ¿quieres cambiar tu futuro?, ¿qué hay en el que no te agrade?, ¿cómo pretendes cambiarlo desde esta época? –

-Vengo precisamente del futuro, pero mi intención no es cambiarlo, es averiguar algo que ocurrió, y que tengo pruebas de que empezó aquí –

-¿Puedo saber qué es? –

-Es una larga historia, contártela implicaría no ir a clases –

-Puedo escuchar la versión resumida y perderme el desayuno – dijo al tiempo que se acomodaba en el sillón.

-Bueno, me casare con Draco –

-Eso es algo obvio Pansy, todos lo sabemos –

-Tenemos un hijo, pero Draco ha sido asesinado, Scorpius tiene solo 5 años, y estoy sola –

-Y ¿para eso volviste a Hogwarts Pansy?, ¿qué pretendes lograr? –

-Potter dice que es muy probable que el asesino haya planeado esto desde Hogwarts –

-Y, ¿por eso volviste? –

-Tengo que averiguar quién mató a mi esposo Blaise, no puedo quedarme así, no quiero quedarme viuda, como madre soltera sin saber quién lo ocasionó– para entonces Pansy había perdido los estribos, y lloraba –

-Supongo que quieres que te ayude ¿no Pansy? –

-Sí Blaise, por favor, sabes que nunca te he pedido ningún favor, es lo único que te pido, ayúdame a saber quién lo hizo –

-Está bien Pansy, te ayudaré. Pero por favor, vayamos a desayunar –

Pansy no pudo evitar reír, y salió hacia el Comedor junto con Blaise.

En el comedor no pudo evitar lanzarse a abrazar a Draco, estaba tan feliz de verlo vivo. Pasó el día bastante tranquila, reviviendo el tiempo con Draco, y recordando lo feliz que era cuando estaba en Hogwarts.

* * *

Pansy disfrutó de toda una semana solamente preocupada por sus estudios, disfrutando de la compañía de Draco y Blaise; el sábado había una visita a Hogsmeade, y ella estaba emocionada por la misma.

Salió y disfrutó del sol, la visita y las tiendas que hacía siglos no visitaba. Cuando entró a una tienda de túnicas de alta costura se encontró a Daphne Greengrass.

-Pansy – saludó alegre la rubia – Siento que hace mucho no hablamos –

-Cierto, Daphne, los estudios me han mantenido ocupada. –

-Oh venga, tú no necesitas estudiar, tus calificaciones han sido espectaculares, si alguien necesita estudiar soy yo –

Las chicas bromearon un poco más y cuando acabaron sus compras ambas se dirigieron juntas al castillo. Pansy quería a Daphne, pero no confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para revelarle que venía del futuro, ni para contarle lo ocurrido con Draco, por lo cual continuó escuchando a la Slytherin, que hablaba sobre lo guapo que se veía Theodore Nott ese año…

* * *

Aquella misma noche Blaise la citó en la Torre de Astronomía, tenía que hablar con ella de algunas cosas

-Pansy, he estado siguiendo, observando y sondeando a Draco toda la semana, y no lo he visto ni ha mencionado a ninguna mujer que no seas tú –

-Blaise, tiene que haber algo, sabes que Draco es muy dado a las mujeres, no puede así nada más perder su gusto por ellas –

-Lo sé Pans, es muy sospechoso. Intenta investigar tú, espero que tú saques algo. Yo tengo otro plan en mente. -

El chico salió de ahí apresuradamente y ella se quedó otro rato ahí, tenía que pensar, y la Torre era el lugar ideal para hacerlo, cuando salió de ahí ya era medianoche, iba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la risa femeninas que en ese momento subía las escaleras; para cuando las escuchó acertó a esconderse en un pequeño recoveco que había en las escaleras. Vio pasar frente a ella a Daphne y Draco tomados de la mano, no cupo en sí de su asombro; ¿desde cuándo estaban ellos dos juntos?, ¿ella tenía algo que ver en todo esto? Esperó pacientemente verlos bajar, al ver que tardaban mucho salió de su escondite y subió cuidadosamente las escaleras hacia la torre de nuevo; lo que vio ahí la dejó asombrada. Daphne reía suavemente mientras Draco la besaba de manera apasionada y sus ropas caían al suelo. Ella no esperó ver más; era obvio lo que iba a suceder y prefería no verlo. Era demasiado extraño que ninguno de los dos le hubiese comentado nada; Draco siempre le había platicado de todas sus conquistas, y ella era la confidente de Daphne. Y ninguno de los dos le había comentado nada. Una teoría comenzaba a formarse en su mente, y no le agradaba lo que empezaba a sospechar.

Al día siguiente estaba intranquila; debía contarle a Blaise lo que acababa de descubrir. Lo esperó y lo interceptó antes del desayuno

-Ayer vi a Draco y Daphne –

-¿Draco y Daphne? –

-Sí, en la Torre de Astronomía anoche –

-¿Y qué tiene eso de relevante Pansy? –

Ella dudó un momento antes de responder

-No estaban en plan amistoso, vaya, ni siquiera hablaron –

Blaise comprendió y miró a Pansy asombrado

-Pans, ¿estás segura de lo que viste? –

-Sí, estoy segura de que vi la ropa caer –

Blaise se quedó callado antes de comentar.

-¿Crees que ella tenga algo que ver? –

-No lo sé, pero es la única mujer con la que ha estado Draco. La verdad no creo que sea Granger, es demasiado buena para eso –

-¿Y si el asesino no fue de este año? –

-Sé que sonará tonto Blaise, pero siento en mi corazón que fue una mujer de este año –

-No suena tan tonto Pansy, apuesto a que es tu instinto de mujer –

-Gracias por creerme Blaise. ¿Qué hago? –

-Hay que investigar más Pansy, antes de hacer algo hay que observar más –

-De acuerdo, veré si puedo averiguar algo con Draco –

-Y con Daphne. Yo tengo más cosas que averiguar –

-De acuerdo, vámonos a desayunar. Solo espero que lo que estés haciendo sea realmente importante –

-Vaya que si es importante Pansy – respondió el chico con un brillo misterioso en los ojos.

Ambos entraron en el Comedor y Pansy pasó el día sin poner atención en clases por estar observando a Daphne y a Draco; desafortunadamente no hubo ni la más mínima interacción entre ellos, ni miradas, ni pedazos de pergamino; ni siquiera se sentaron juntos en alguna clase.

* * *

Al final del día Pansy ya se iba a retirar a su habitación cuando finalmente vio algo que le interesaba. Draco hablaba con Blaise cuando pasó Daphne detrás de él y Draco le pasó un pergamino discretamente, ella lo tomó y siguió caminando como si nada. Ese fue el momento que Pansy aprovechó para acercarse a Daphne y tratar de obtener información

-Hola Daphne – saludó la chica alegremente

-Hola Pansy – la saludó la aludida con sorpresa escondiendo el papel entre los pliegues de su túnica

-¿A dónde vas? –

-A la biblioteca, aún no he hecho el ensayo de McGonagall –

-Te acompaño, yo aún no he terminado el de Flitwick –

-¿Tenemos un ensayo de Flitwick? –

-Sí, sobre los orígenes del hechizo "Prior Incantatem" –

-Oh cierto, ¿para cuándo es? –

-Para la próxima semana –

-Creo que ese también tendré que hacerlo -

-Sí, yo te aconsejo que lo hagas hoy –

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a la biblioteca; y mientras buscaban los libros para realizar el ensayo Pansy consiguió sacarle el pedazo de pergamino de la túnica, y mientras fingía buscar libros para su ensayo leyó el papelito:

" _Torre de Astronomía a las 12:00"_

Sacó los libros que necesitaba y escondió el papelito discretamente entre la túnica de su compañera. Ambas estuvieron trabajando hasta que la biblioteca cerró y enseguida salieron rumbo a su Sala Común para seguir trabajando. Cuando llegaron Daphne se excusó y salió de la Sala Común.

Pansy la dejó y unos minutos más tarde para seguirla. Una vez en el pasillo la siguió hasta el tercer piso, donde una puerta se materializó frente a su compañero. La Sala de los Menesteres; se apoyó en la pared y esperó por un lapso de 2 horas. Cuando Daphne salió llevaba su túnica, pero se adivinaba un conjunto más atrevido bajo esta.

La siguió hasta la Torre de Astronomía, al pie de las escaleras de esta ya la esperaba Draco; él hizo ademán de besarla, pero ella lo detuvo con un gesto

-¿Qué ocurre Daphne? – preguntó con evidente molestia en su voz

-Draco, tengo que decirte algo –

Draco se masajeó el puente de la nariz con la mano derecha

-Ahora qué Daphne, sé rápida que tengo algo de prisa –

-Creo que estoy embarazada –

-¿Cómo que embarazada? – los ojos le centelleaban de furia, y ella estuvo a punto de hacerse hacia atrás

-Así Draco, tengo un hijo tuyo creciendo en mi vientre –

-Daphne, ya lo habíamos hablado, dijiste que estabas tomando la poción –

-Te mentí Draco, yo… quería un hijo tuyo –

-Bueno, ahora lo tienes. Fue tu decisión, yo no voy a hacer nada – y empezó a caminar hacia la salida

-Por favor Draco, no me puedes dejar así. El bebé es tuyo –

Él se detuvo y dio media vuelta dirigiéndole una mirada gélida

-No Daphne, yo fui muy claro contigo cuando comenzamos esto; te dije claramente que tenías que protegerte porque yo no puedo tener un hijo contigo. –

-Draco, por favor. ¿Qué pretendes que haga con él? –

-No lo sé Daphne, lo que quieras: abórtalo, mátalo o tenlo; solo te aviso que si decides tenerlo yo no me haré responsable de nada. Si decides abortarlo avísame, te daré dinero para eso –

Después de eso se marchó dejando a Daphne en suelo llorando. Si bien Pansy no sentía simpatía alguna por ese asunto, compadeció a Daphne por las palabras de Draco. Había sido demasiado cruel con ella; no sabía si acercarse a Daphne para intentar consolarla o marcharse de ahí. Al final se quedó quieta en donde estaba escondida hasta que su compañera dejó de llorar y se levantó con un brillo asesino en los ojos. Pansy volvió a la tarea de seguirla una vez más.

Esta vez se dirigió hacia las mazmorras y se fue a acostar. No sabía que era lo que pensaba Daphne, pero podía asegurar que no era nada bueno. Esta vez no se fue directo a su habitación, sino que fue a la Blaise.

* * *

Blaise estaba despierto todavía cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Se levantó esperando encontrar a algún alumno que tenía una queja; pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con Pansy sumamente agitada.

-Tengo algo que contarte – fue lo primero que dijo la chica.

-Me temo que yo también Pansy – esta frase despertó el interés de Pansy, y empujó a Blaise del marco de la puerta para poder pasar

-Te escucho –

-Estuve siguiendo a Draco después de clases, cuando nos viste platicando en el pasillo –

-¿Y? –

-Se vio con Astoria Greengrass. Y me temo que no fue en plan amistoso –

-O sea que… -

-No, no hicieron nada. Ellos hablaron solamente; pero no alcancé a escuchar lo que dijeron –

-¿Y qué querría ver Draco con Astoria? –

-No lo sé. ¿Qué descubriste tú? –

-Draco dejó a Daphne embarazada, pero no se quiere hacer cargo del niño –

-¡¿Qué?! –

-Sí Blaise, es terrible. Daphne está destrozada. ¿Cuál era tu maravillosa táctica? –

-Tendré que cambiarla. Estuve intentando averiguar cosas mediante otros alumnos-

-¿Cómo te fue con eso? –

-No muy bien que digamos. Obtuve poca información a cambio de muchos galeones y varias cogidas – Pansy lo miró asombrada y espantada a la vez

-Se ve que sufriste mucho Blaise. ¿Con quiénes lo intentaste? –

-Con varias chicas, no tienes porqué enterarte de eso –

-Tienes razón, ahora lo único que deseo es descubrir quién asesinó a Draco –

-¿Y qué harás después de eso Pans? –

-No lo sé. Aún no estoy segura de si regresaré al futuro o viviré mi vida de nuevo para prevenirlo –

-Bueno, cuando lo descubras, avísame. –

Con esto se despidieron, y Pansy se dirigió a su habitación.

* * *

En cuanto llegó a esta, sintió que había algo raro dentro. Estaba a oscuras. Pero sentía que no estaba sola.

Conjuró un _Lumus_ con su varita; y, sentada en su cama divisó a Daphne Greengrass con un brillo feroz en la mirada

-¿Qué haces aquí Daphne? –

-Quería hablar contigo –

-¿Sobre qué?, ¿No puede esperar a mañana? –

-Me temo que no. ¿Qué hacías en la Torre de Astronomía? –

-¿Yo, en la Torre de Astronomía?, estaba con Blaise –

-No es cierto Pansy. Yo te vi, después de que pelee con Draco, te vi ahí. Viéndome llorar –

-Estaba pensando ahí, ya me iba a ir cuando los vi llegar. Entonces él te empezó a besar y pensé que sería de mal gusto intervenir en ese momento –

-Yo te vi Pansy, me seguiste desde que salimos de la Biblioteca. ¿Qué estás buscando? –

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia Daphne, preocúpate por tus asuntos y por lo que harás con Draco – Esto hirió a la rubia en su orgullo, y la miró detenidamente antes de atar cabos y contestar

-Estás siguiendo a Draco ¿no?, intentas averiguar con quién se acuesta y con quién te engaña. Estás celosa de que este conmigo y no contigo – Pansy rio ante el comentario

-Claro que no querida, ambas sabemos que hagas lo que hagas Draco terminará conmigo, y seré yo quien sea la Señora Malfoy – Daphne la miró furibunda antes de continuar.

-Sé que vienes del futuro Pansy – Comenzó lentamente

-¡Tú no sabes nada! – gritó Pansy estallando

-Lo sé, porque yo también vengo de ahí –

-¿Tú? – Dijo palideciendo – Pero…. ¿cómo? –

-De la misma forma que tú, con el giratiempo de los Balck –

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste? –

-Bastó un geminio, y tuve un giratiempo más –

-¿Para qué querrías tú volver a Hogwarts? –

-La otra vez, no le dije a Draco que estaba embarazada. Aborté sin que nadie lo supiera. Esta vez sí se lo dije, lo hago para que este conmigo. Quiero ser la Señora Malfoy –

-¿No te parece que es un poco tarde, querida?; sabes que nosotros estamos comprometidos desde que nací –

-Lo sé, pero sé que puede romper su compromiso contigo y casarse conmigo. Solo es cuestión de persuadirlo –

-Me temo que ya es tarde Daphne; Draco y yo estaremos juntos en un futuro. No hay nada que puedas hacer –

-Tú mejor que nadie debería de entenderme Pansy; sabes lo que una mujer enamorada es capaz de hacer. Tú lo demostraste al venir aquí a tratar de averiguar quién asesinó a Draco. Pero te tengo una noticia querida; tienes dos opciones; o dejas que sea mío por las buenas y te apartas de mi camino de una buena vez, o dejas que las cosas sigan como tú quieres y dentro de 7 años te quedas viuda.- Pansy palideció ante tal argumento

-Tú lo mataste ¿cierto?- preguntó con un hilo de voz

-Sí Pansy, yo lo maté. Fue mi venganza por haberme dejado; antes de asesinarlo le hablé de nuestro hijo, el que había tenido que abortar; la razón por la que había quedado infértil y no pude tener hijos con Blaise –

Antes de que Pansy hubiera podido contestar, la puerta se abrió de un portazo, y entraron Blaise, Theo y Draco. Daphne, sorprendida por tal aparición miró a Pansy furibunda; pero ella estaba igual de confundida.

-Nunca pensé que fueras capaz de hacer esto Daphne – habló Draco con una voz gélida

-¿Cuánto escuchaste? – intervino Pansy

-Lo que fue necesario escuchar después de que Blaise fue a buscarnos a Theo y a mí, y nos contó una extraña historia sobre que ustedes dos venían del futuro – Pansy miró asombrada a Blaise y siguió escuchando a Draco

-Nunca me casaría contigo Daphne – escupió Draco con desprecio – para mí solo eres una puta más, que me abre sus piernas cuando lo necesito. Pansy; – dijo volteándose hacia ella- por lo que tengo entendido, en un futuro nunca te dije que te amaba, así que te lo digo ahora; Pansy Parkinson, eres la mujer de mi vida, la única que quiero para mí – Pansy lo miró con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos y corrió a abrazarlo.

-Pero... ¿qué pasó con Astoria?- le preguntó Pansy a Blaise después de abandonar los brazos de Draco

-Nada. Fue solamente un malentendido por un rumor que estaba corriendo. Decían que Draco había dicho que amaba a Astoria; y ella le reclamó porque él sabía que ella me ama a mí - Pansy rodó los ojos por la vanidad de su amigo. Pero no puedo evitar reír.

Aprovechando el momrnto tan emotivo que estaban viviendo Daphne se lanzó hacia Draco con la daga de plata en la mano; él la evitó a tiempo haciéndola caer al suelo al perder el equilibrio

Inmediatamente Blaise lanzó un petrificus a Daphne; la cargó en sus brazos y se dirigieron los 4 a ver a la directora McGonagall; para denunciar lo ocurrido.

* * *

Al principio, todo fue un poco difícil de creer, pero después de ver los recuerdos de Pansy, Daphne fue enviada a Azkaban. No abortó la hija de Draco, la pequeña Allison fue entregada a la feliz pareja después de su nacimiento; Blaise fue el padrino de la niña, y del hijo que tuvieron dos años después de su boda; el pequeño Scorpius

Blaise se casó con Astoria, que, descubrió Pansy hacia más feliz a su amigo de lo que lo había hecho Daphne; y Theo, para sorpresa de todos, se casó con Hermione Granger; iniciando una amistad entre los amigos de la Gryffindor y los Slytherins.

* * *

El 16 de noviembre, siete años después de Hogwarts; Pansy organizó una gran fiesta sin motivo alguno. Solo los más allegados supieron que dicha fiesta fue para festejar que Draco seguía con ella

-Este fue el día en que sentí que te perdía, y que sentí como mi corazón se rompía- susurró Pansy al oído de Draco mientras disfrutaban de la noche

-Me alegro, que no haya sucedido esta vez –

La pareja se besó tiernamente en los labios y agradecieron a Merlín y al giratiempo perdido de los celtas, la oportunidad que tenían de estar juntos.


End file.
